Computing systems accept a variety of inputs. Some computer applications accept gestures provided by input devices to enable easier control and navigation of the applications.
Gestures are ways to invoke an action, similar to clicking a toolbar button or typing a keyboard shortcut. Gestures may be performed with a pointing device (including but not limited to a mouse, stylus, hand and/or finger). A gesture typically has a shape, pose or movement associated with it. Such a gesture may be as simple as a stationary pose or a straight line movement or as complicated as a series of movements or poses.